


One of a kind

by Donya



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, Loki Feels, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: A story of what could happen between Tony and Loki during Thor and Jane's wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ten niezwyczajny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199708) by [Loki_23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_23/pseuds/Loki_23). 



He didn't know how it started. Or, he knew but struggled to admit it. He did remember the day he saw them all again. This time, there was no fighting, only some glaring and attempts to tolerate one another. They mumbled something that resembled a greeting and moved on, loath to spend another moment in his presence. But Tony was different, it was he who ignored the unwritten rules of dealing with Loki and walked up to him and said hi. Just like that, as if Loki had not defenestrated him. Or maybe it did not matter, after all, Thor and Jane's wedding was an opportunity to at least try to reconcile.

It was then, when Stark came up to him with a small smile to chat, that he convinced Loki that he was not like the others. He was crazy, first of all. But also a genius and a big mystery that Loki wanted to solve. Tony was obstinate and inquisitive, and that was probably the reason why they ended up in bed. Well, alcohol could have also played a part in that, or so they thought in the morning. Loki was woken by Tony's sudden cry and both of them tried to deny the situation they found themselves in. They omitted a serious conversation, Stark quickly put on his clothes, not uttering a single word and also not giving Loki a chance to say anything. He joined the heavily hungover Avengers, ready to return to Midgard. 

Tony would give anything to be equally hungover, so he could forget what happened. Unfortunately, his long-lasting relation with alcohol caused him to remember everything, every moment of that night. The god's soft, cold lips on his skin, searching for sweet spots and his reaction when they were found. Loki's green eyes, gleaming in the dark and his porcelain skin, so pleasantly cool to the touch. The delicate blush on his perfect face that turned him on so much and made his trousers uncomfortably tight and awakened a burning desire that engulfed him whole. The sensitive skin of the god's inner thighs that he caressed and Loki rewarded him with increasingly louder moans. And finally, the way he dominated the god, entered him deeper and harder, moaning in pleasure. And of course, those greedy kisses that Loki pulled him to so often, panting and purring into his mouth. The sheer memory made him tremble.

'Is everything all right, Tony?' Banner asked all of a sudden. He was the only Avenger that seemed sober that morning but he had a reason for that- he couldn't let it go and party as hard as the others unless he wanted to risk losing control and destroying everything in sight.

Only then did Tony realise that everyone was staring at him, more or less interested. He swallowed and licked his dry lips, he was hot just by thinking about Loki. One more thought about the god and Tony's pants might rip open. He shrugged uneasily and rubbed the stubble on his cheek as if he was thinking about something very important.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' he replied finally because everyone, not just Bruce, waited for his answer. Most of them nodded, too exhausted to care but the doctor kept staring at Tony, making him feel uncomfortable. As though Bruce could hear his thoughts and find about everything. Who knows, that bastard might have figured out how to read minds and knew already what had happened in Loki's chamber. In a way, that could be comforting, he wouldn't need to unburden himself to him.

 _I've slept with Loki, I've bedded the damned god of Asgard, our enemy, the one that tried to kill us all. I fucked Loki, who wanted to invade the Earth and enslave the mankind. I've made love to him and it felt so damn good, better than ever before. So fucking perfect that I want nothing else than to return to Asgard and spend the rest of my life taking Loki in any way imaginable, on and against_   _every surface in that realm._

He barely stopped himself from screaming out those words and he had to use every ounce of his self-control to stay quiet. He resisted the overwhelming temptation to stop on that fucking rainbow bridge and head back to Loki's chamber, straight to his bed, to his embrace and his soft lips. He clenched his fists and bit his lower lip, doing his best to just calmly walk towards Heimdall. Tony hated teleportation but that time it didn't faze him.

He came back to the tower together with Bruce in order to continue the research they had started. He wanted to use science to prevent intrusive thoughts but soon had to exit the laboratory because his idleness only irritated Bruce. He couldn't focus on anything, distracted by a pair of green eyes watching him intently. He tried to shake it off but after Bruce's hundredth question, he got mad at himself. So he left, without a word and went outside, hoping that some fresh air would help him even just a bit and make the memory of Loki disappear. Yet the longer he struggled to stop thinking, muttering physics equations to distract himself, the better he remembered his touch, his eyes, his warm breath right by his ear. The memories sent shivers down his spine and made him smile. He told himself off immediately, using the most creative swearings.

'Oh, fuck it all!' He exclaimed, furious, raising a few eyebrows.

 

Days passed and nothing changed. Tony's state was noticed not just by Banner but by the others as well. Rogers asked from time if everything was all right, driving the genius crazy. Bruce stopped asking, knowing that he might as well ask a microscope and the chance of an answer was bigger than with Stark. Even Clint tried to find out what was going on and although he was excellent at shooting arrows, shooting questions at Tony earned him a good punch in the face. Only Natasha didn't interrogate him but the way she looked at him suggested she might start at any moment.

 

After three weeks with no sign of improvement, Tony went to the lab to see Banner, who had to finish their project all by himself. Tony was not much of a help since the return from Asgard.

'I've slept with Loki,' Tony said quickly and the doctor dropped a test-tube he was holding. Banner nervously adjusted his glasses and looked at Tony in such bewilderment as though he had heard the most complicated formula ever. Although it would be easier to understand than what Tony had said.

'What do you mean by _I slept with Loki_?' He asked, forcing himself to sound calm. After all, it's not an everyday occurrence that your friend admits to having slept with your arch enemy.

'Exactly what you think I mean. We had sex, made love, or more accurately, fucked. It was better than with any woman. I did him and loved every moment of it,' Tony said quickly and shrugged. Banner was clearly in a state of severe shock. Or worse, but there was no better way to describe it. He didn't ask when it had happened, he knew the answer already. Stark's behaviour right after the wedding was a clue and that was the only opportunity for Tony and Loki to... he couldn't even name the type of activity they chose. Just thinking about it was weird and he stayed in the lab just because he liked Tony. He regretted not turning into the Hulk, for once he really wanted it. He hoped that another bunch of hostile aliens had just attacked the Earth and that his and Tony's help was very much needed. He also prayed that Tony would burst into laughter and admit that he was just joking. Yet none of those things took place and there was only a heavy silence between them, almost palpable. He started to wonder what to say, he had to say something but before he decided, Tony broke the silence.

'I can't stop thinking about it.' Stark sat on the chair and put his head in hands. 'I'm going crazy and everyone sees it.'

Now it was all clear. Why Tony had been so edgy lately, why he avoided the company of his friends.

'If I'm correct, Loki's here, on Earth,' the doctor said and Tony looked up at him, waiting for more information, for confirmation that it was true.

'Jane wanted to finish some research, I saw her the other day. She brought Thor with her and he assumed that Loki needed some vacation as well.'

The truth was he didn't know for certain why Loki joined them but that seemed logical. Anyway, at that point, Tony was willing to believe that Thor dragged Loki all the way to Midgard to invade it for the second time. Nothing could surprise him anymore.

The genius got to his feet and rushed to the door, then turned around abruptly, as if he had given up and faced Bruce again.

'I can't just go there. Thor and Jane... I can't,' he explained, not quite convinced by his own words. Banner only shrugged, he wouldn't force him to go. He couldn't drive him there either, although he wanted Tony to be normal again. Go back to the research, the safety of the world of science where everything is logical and clear, where he doesn't have to worry that a Norse deity bewitched his friend. Binding molecules was definitely easier and safer.

 

Everyone was more or less surprised by Banner's idea to go out for a drink. However, when they all came to the right place at the right time, there was no sign of Stark or Banner himself. Meanwhile, the doctor was busy convincing Tony that a couple of drinks would help him, which was ridiculous. The genius gave in finally and went to the car. Bruce outran him to take the driver's seat. Tony frowned and reluctantly sat next to him as the most grumpy passenger.

'I'm driving today,' Bruce said nervously, not believing what he was about to do. He started the car and drove so slowly that he managed to frustrate Tony even more.

They drove in silence until Tony turned on the radio and of course, chose a station that Banner didn't like. He didn't comment on it, thought, staring ahead. They didn't talk, except for one remark Tony made about the very distant location that Banner chose. The doc's only response was a nervous laughter.

Finally, he parked the car and the genius looked around. There was no bar, nowhere to drink even beer. He turned to Bruce, who still looked in front of him as if he saw more than an empty, dark road.

'Thor and Jane are not there,' the doctor said at last. He continued to avoid Tony's eyes. 'He's alone.'

He heard Tony gulped and expected a blow, an explosion, anything. He thought he deserved something like that. Nothing bad happened, Tony just opened the door on his side and got out, yet he didn't make another step. The fact that it was raining didn't help and made it look like a scene from a cheap love story. Bruce gave in and closed the door from Tony's side and said, 'Good luck.' Tony didn't react and Bruce wasn't going to make sure he heard it and drove off, leaving the genius in the rain, in front of Jane's house, where Loki was at the moment.

 

Only after a moment did Tony realise what a hopeless situation he was in. Banner drove away to drink beer in a cosy bar, while he stood in the rain and stared at Jane's window. All the windows were unlit, maybe no one was there, Tony repeated to himself, like a prayer. But then he noticed a movement. To make it worse, the movement was visible through the one window he was watching.

It's just rain, he thought, knowing it wasn't true. He licked his lips, despite the humidity, they were unbearably dry. He had to move, he couldn't just stand there forever. However, the longer he was there, the bigger was the chance of him getting hit by a cat. That would be easier to cope with than making those couple of steps and knocking on the door.

When he considered all the pros and cons, went through all the chemical elements, recalled a dozen of formulas and muttered a bunch of favourite lyrics, he marched towards the door and knocked, fast, so he couldn't think what he was doing. He waited like an idiot, unsure if he wanted Loki to let him in or not. Seconds felt like hours and Tony was just beginning to think he actually didn't see any actual movement earlier, when he heard something that sounded like a lamp knocked over in the hallway, followed by an unbearable silence, interrupted only by raindrops on the pavement.

'Everything all right in there?' Tony asked anxiously, staring at the closed door. After a long pause, he heard the sound of a key turned and the door was opened just a tiny bit. Despite the darkness, both outside and inside, Tony saw green eyes. Or one eye, only half of Loki's face was visible.

'Hi,' Tony said the only thing he could think of. As suddenly as the door was opened, now it was shut. Tony gave a quiet sigh, wondering why he even bothered in the first place, but then he realised Loki unlocked the chain and opened the door wide. For a couple of minutes, he just stood there, watching Loki intently. His hair, a bit messy, slicked back, slightly longer than the last time they met. The same eyes, now looking at him with great confusion, the same nose, same wonderfully sculpted cheek bones that he would love to kiss now. Slowly, tenderly, to savour the taste and shape, then more greedily, more brutally as if he could not find satisfaction. He licked his lips again and looked lower. An oversized dark green shirt and perfectly fitting black jeans, tightly hugging the god's hips, as if daring Tony. Bare feet. It didn't last long and Stark was surprised how many details he noticed, especially that he never paid attention to them before. He moved his gaze up to the god's face, suddenly aware of how shamelessly he was staring at him.

'Do you plan to stand here and get wet or will you finally come inside?' Loki asked out of the blue, startling him by the invitation. He walked in without waiting, the god closed the door behind him. He was so dangerously close the genius, who just had to inhale his smell. With a certain pain, Tony watched as Loki moved away and headed to a dark living room. He kicked off his shoes, not caring where they landed and followed him, praying not to stumble on his way. The god turned the lights on and went to an opened kitchen. He stopped behind the counter, picked up a glass that was already there. After a long thought, Tony walked up to him, faced Loki, only the counter separated them and he looked at him.

'What are you drinking?' He asked a minute later as though it were the most interesting thing in the world.

'Cola,' he replied, keeping his eyes on the drink, but then lifted his gaze on to the genius and smiled softly. 'It's quite tasty.'

Tony felt he was melting because of that smile, but it disappeared soon. They didn't speak for a couple of minutes and Stark observed the delicate movements of Loki's slender fingers on the glass. He cleared his throat, the green eyes were on him again.

'I've come here to talk to you,' he said and fell silent again.

'About?' Loki inquired and he wondered it that was on purpose or if Loki really didn't know. He sighed and closed his eyes briefly, gathering his thoughts. He looked Loki in the eyes again.

'About what has happened. You know, after your brother and Jane's wedding,' he explained, trying to sound as neutrally as he could.

'I see, the god replied laconically and he felt an urge to take the glass away and throw it at something, just to elicit a proper reaction from Loki. Anything other than that cold indifference. He suppressed that feeling and fought to look away from Loki's fingers, begging him silently to stop. It didn't let him think and finally, he covered Loki's hand with his own, pressing it to the glass. The raven-haired man didn't step away, didn't scream, didn't utter a word. He just froze, but Stark didn't remove his hands, revelling in the touch of the cold skin. He sighed and moved his gaze from their hands to Loki's face.

'Do you remember what happened then?' He asked, searching for any reaction in Loki's eyes. When he found it, he didn't know how to interpret it.

'I do, Tony,' he said and the sound of his name made Tony shiver and increase the tightness of his grip on Loki's hand. They watched each other scrutinisingly, in total silence, longer than before. They didn't use words but found answers in the other's eyes and they would remain in their position, Loki holding the glass and Tony his hands until one of them said something.

'I've missed you.' The barely audible whisper that came from Tony's mouth sounded to him like a scream. It felt like a punch in the face or a bucket of ice cold water. He jerked backwards, spilling the coke and without wasting more time, he came round from behind the counter and kissed the man. No words were necessary. He pressed his body against him and Tony pulled him even closer, gripped him closing the distance between them and kissed him back. Soon he deepened the kiss, kissed him more greedily, his hands wandering on Loki's back. He didn't need to hear Loki's words, the way he reacted was enough. He felt he was running out of air but didn't pull away for a while longer. His hands sneaked under Loki's shirt, palmed the cool skin, making Loki sigh silently against his lips. Only then did he stepped back and looked at him with a smile, the god brushed his cheek against his stubble with a purr of pleasure. He put his hands on Tony's neck and met his gaze. Stark slid his hands down from under the shirt to his ass to grab it and lift him. Loki wrapped his legs around his middle and kissed him again, while Tony, struggling to keep his balance, manoeuvred them out of the kitchen.

He impatiently opened the door the nearest room, walked in, closed the door and went across the room. They reached the bed only because Stark tumbled and fell on it, pressing the raven-haired to the mattress. He pulled him up a bit, so he could rest his head comfortably on the soft pillows and started kissing his neck, leaving wet marks in his wake. He sucked the skin to give him a love bite, which made Loki groan loudly. He lifted his body a little with his hand to get rid of his shirt and promptly pressed his lips to his torso. He closed his lips around his nipple, sucked hard and bit, savouring all the sounds Loki made, his every reaction. He moved down, kissing his way to his belly. He tongued his navel and sucked to leave another mark. He unbuttoned his trousers and undid the fly while still placing kisses all over the pleasantly cold skin. Without being asked, Loki raised his hips to help Tony undress him. He threw the trousers on the floor and immediately mouthed at the even paler skin of his inner thighs. He placed a few kisses there, listening to the quiet moans that aroused him like the best aphrodisiac. He pulled away for a second to quickly take off his shirt and pants. He returned to his lips and before he deepened the kiss, he teased him a little, earning a displeased mutter from the god, who gripped him by the neck and pulled closer. He slid his tongue into Tony's mouth and sighed in obvious delight. Stark hooked his fingers under the waistband of his boxer shorts and he would have removed them torturously slowly if Loki hadn't turned him on so much. He did it in a hurry and smirked, seeing how it affected the god. He closed his hand around his erection, pumped him a couple of times, savouring the sounds he elicited from the raven. He continued that as he slid his fingers into the god's mouth, and he started to suck and slicken them without delay. He watched it and moaned, feeling he could come just from looking.

When he decided his finger were wet enough, he withdrew from his mouth and released his manhood. With one hand, he lifted the god's hips and slowly, careful not to hurt him, he pressed one finger in and started to move inside him. A loud moan escaped Loki's mouth, so he soothed him with a few tender kisses to his belly and only after a moment did he add the second finger, then the third. Every time Loki whimpered in pain, he caressed his skin with his lips to comfort him. At last, the raven began to move his hips and then Stark pulled his fingers out. He took off his boxer shorts, then placed his hands on his narrow hips and impaled him on his length, taking his time and sighed in pleasure. He leant in for a delicate kiss and pushed the black hair from his forehead. He kissed his cheeks, his nose and his forehead, giving hm time to adjust. A few moments later, he gave a couple of experimental thrusts and watched Loki's reaction. It was all right and he began to roll his hips. He grinned when the god accepted his pace and began to meet his thrust.

Loki embraced him and from time to time drew him in for another kiss, moaning into his mouth. That only aroused him more, made him penetrate him deeper and harder. It felt so good, so fucking good he wanted to make it last as long as possible, so he slowed down a couple of times, only to start rocking into him again, moaning. The sight of the god intensified his pleasure because he was so damn hot, so sexy it had to be illegal. He should be locked up, preferably in one cell with Stark. All that brought him close to the edge, he wasn't going to last much longer and the sounds Loki made suggested that neither was he. He sped up his movements, now chaotic, pressed all the way in, nudged the most sensitive spot, causing the god to moan even louder, right in his ear. He was determined to bring Loki to a climax and entered him and deeply as he could and when he heard a tell-tale scream, he smiled and snapped his hips against him until he orgasmed and collapsed onto the raven.

He felt Loki's fingers in his hair and the corners of his mouth curled up. He took his time with slipping out of him and looked at him. He braced himself on his elbows and joined their lips together, tongued the inside of the god's mouth. Only when he couldn't breathe anymore he moved away and smiled at him, tucked a strand of the dark hair behind his ear.

'I've missed you, too,' said Loki suddenly and he pushed a hand under him to press him closer to his body. He nuzzled his neck, kissed him there and smiled contently.

 

Tony stayed the night and the shocked expressions of Thor and Jane only amused them, as much as the faces of the Avengers when they saw them together. With time, they all grew accustomed to the new couple kissing in the most random places. For a while, Banner was proud of himself, yet soon he lost his patience, having once again caught Tony and Loki going at it in the lab. Loki moved to Earth permanently and enjoyed every day he could spend with Stark.

Tony stayed not just that night but the whole life. Loki was with him, helplessly watched him grow old, respecting the genius's wish. So he stayed with him to the very end, loved him as much as he did at the beginning.

 

He stood on the bridge, telling himself stubbornly he didn't know how it started. Although he did very well. It started with the damned wedding, it was then that he approached him to chat, just like that, as if they didn't share a rather dramatic history. As if they weren't sworn enemies who could have killed each other very recently. At that exact moment, Loki realised that Stark wasn't like the others. He was one of a kind. And he remained that way, forever.

He gripped the arc reactor in his hand, the only thing he was allowed to keep. A century was nothing to him, just a short period in the long life of a god. A heartbeat, nothing more. He looked at the reactor and had to close his eyes to stop the tears but they fell anyway.

'Damned mortals,' he muttered and raised his arm to throw the reactor away. He struggled with himself for a moment, then gave in and still holding the reactor, headed towards the palace. 'Not today, Tony. But a day will come when I will be ready to forget about you.'

He took a look at the object in his hand, recalled the promise he once made. _I would like you to tell me you love me daily,_ said Stark and he promised he could say it even a couple of times a day and Tony smiled and hugged him tightly.

'I love you,' he said, as always. He has been saying that for over a century, every day, promising himself it would be the last time. 'I love you so much, Tony...'


End file.
